~*The Unknown Side of the Moon*~
by elektra2
Summary: Bascily its the story of Serena's older sis, who is the ultimate fighting warrior, but cursed to live w/o anyone knowing who she is. Please r/r. If I don't get a good response, I'm gonna stop. -- ^_~
1. Amira

****

The Unknown Side of the Moon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, yada, yada, yada. But I wish I did! Actually I came up with Sailor Moon, but the Japanese had me Brain washed so I wouldn't tell anyone so they'd be able to take all the credit! ^_~ (If you don't believe me, that's cus you've been brain washed too!)

Anyway, this is my first fic so please read, and review. I take constructive criticism pretty well, so be candid, be honest, and don't hold anything back! 

I'm using the names that I know for the main character's. (Don't worry, you'll know who everyone is.) And the Starlights are included in this story as well. This is a story about Neona, Serena's older sister.

Have fun and enjoy !! ^_~

-elektra ^_~ 

Words in [brackets] are thoughts_, _words with *asterisk* in front and behind are who said it (i.e. 'I love you' *Seiya* )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

(_Amira)_

It has been over three years since I first caught sight of my sister. From the moment I saw her I knew that she was my sister. Even though we look totally different from each other, I knew she was my sister. She has long blonde hair, which she always wears in pigtails, and blue eyes. I, on the other hand, have long black hair, which I always wear in a neat French braid, and have baby blue eyes. My sister is a total, lazy ditz who has spent her life always taking the easy way out of everything, but is the most lovable person. She has tons of friends and a lot of people who love her. I, am very graceful, hardworking, wise and prudent, everything she is not, but I only have Hoshi as a friend. She_ has a gorgeous boyfriend who can't live with out her and she even has beaux, while I am cursed to spend eternity alone, without ever experiencing love. What is it about her? The blood that runs through our veins is the same as mine. But how come we are so different? _

It easy for us to sense when a relative is near, that's the only ability that we posses in common. That day I was studying her as I was invisible, which is one of my special abilities, and was not aware that she had suddenly looked up and stared me straight in the eye! It was like if she had seen me because her blue eyes lit up with surprise and she smiled at me!!! I was so shaken that I teleported some where else in a hurry! I made sure that that would never happen again. 

From that point I have always followed her when there was trouble and have always helped, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and keeping a good 500 yds between us. 

I have seen the Scouts fight and am aware of their powers. I have seen them defeat Beryl, and her generals, I have seen them overcome great odds, I have seen defeat and victory, I have seen new allies come and go, but always in the shadows. But wait, let me introduce myself for you surely not know who I am.

I am Amira Lengu, Princess Neona, Sailor Neu, and sister to Serena, Princess Serenity, future queen of Crystal Tokyo. I am the ultimate protector of all the Sailor Scouts, their guardians, the future king and queen, and watcher of the future. Quite a long title for a young girl of 18 right? Well, there's more, no one in the universe knows I exist. Only my guardian, Hoshi, a black moon cat, knows who I am. 

And now, after three years, I am to reveal myself to the Senshi as a new ally, for a new and powerful enemy has landed on Earth. I'm not suppose to do this, breaking the rules could bring about the destruction of the universe. But they will need my help. They will not know of my true self. I will only be ally, nothing more. 

*******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So what do u think so far? Good? Bad? Dumb Idea? Keep going? STOP? Please let me know what u think. I will be great appreciative. I dunno if I'm even gonna finish this story. If I don't get a good response, I'll just stop. -- ^_~


	2. Serena

****

The Unknown Side of the Moon

****

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K, thanx to silver_crescent for reviewing. And the answer to your question is yes. They do remember everything from their past.

Anyway, like I said before, I owned Sailor Moon once, but that's all in the past. I'm going to write another 4 chapters to see what you think.

-- ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Serena)

It sure has been quite around here? Do you think this is the calm before the storm? _I asked the handsome guy next to me as we stared at the midnight sky. The guy wasn't exactly Darien, but he was good looking._

"I don't think so. I think we might of finished all of our enemies this time Ondango." He responded calling me by my pet name, which I still did not like, but accepted.

Good because I want to enjoy some time of peace. I haven't had time to just be a kid. Actually, I've never been a kid. I want to enjoy my summer. You know, do teenage things: shopping, dating, going to the movies, hanging out with friends. 

"Yeah, I know. But like you, I was never really a kid. Taiki, Yaten and I became the Lights as we turned 14, like you and the rest of the scouts. We don't know how to be kids."

So, what do you have planned for the summer Seiya? _I asked as I turned to look at him, studying his perfect profile. Tall, square-shoulders, long black hair, blue eyes. He kept looking at the stars above, hardly aware that I was there._

"Well, since we've found our princess, we all decided to go back to our planet." He paused to see my reaction while looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

WHAT?? You can't go. What about us, aren't we your friends? Is there anything that will keep you here? _I started to whine, what I tend to do when I hear something I don't like. _

"Well, there's this girl. She kind of won my heart over with her lazy ways, blond pigtails, uncontrollable temper, and.....her way to love everyone that crosses her path."

__

I stood there, listening. I knew of whom he was speaking of, I knew all too well.

"But you see. This girl has a boyfriend, whom she loves dearly and won't leave him for me. She says that this guy is her soul mate. That they are meant to be together. And because I can't bare to see her in the arms of another, I have decided to leave. The only thing that could keep here is if I could find a girl with her star power. Because that was the first thing that I noticed about her that intense, warm star power. ." _He turned to look at me. Those deep blue eyes were filled with pain. Pain that I had caused. I couldn't return his love, I have always loved Darien and will always love him. We ARE meant to be together. _

Seiya, I...I can't love you. But I don't want you to go. You've have been a great friend in time of peril. I wish I could help you find someone so that you could stay. But I can't. _And with that, I ran. My eyes filled with tears. How could I get him to stay? How?? He had always said that was never going to find anyone like me. But I'm sure there's someone out there for him. Someone that can love him the way he's suppose to be loved. _

"Serena, come back." Seiya called. _I stopped a few hundred feet away. Then I felt it. I got that feeling that someone I know or knew was watching me. I looked up. In front of me stood an apartment building. My veins started to throb. Why? The first time I had felt this was three years ago. Since then I felt it many more times. Every time I was hurt or sad I had felt that...that presence. Who was that??? But for some unexplained reason I wasn't afraid. I knew this...this..existence. _

Who are you? _I whispered. _I know you're there. Tell me who you are. I know that you're not evil because I don't feel that. Do I know you? I feel like I've "felt" you before.

__

By this time Seiya had caught up with me. "Serena, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that--" _He stopped abruptly. Did he feel it too?_

Do you feel that? _I asked him. My mouth suddenly feeling dry. He nodded ever so slightly, and looked at the place where I was staring. Then, as suddenly as I had felt it, it went away. Who ever It was had left._

He stood there gazing at the building for several seconds, his blue eyes wild with surprise. What had he felt? Had he felt the same thing, or something or SOMEONE different.

"Who was that he asked?" 

I don't know, _I shrugged my shoulders. _How do you know it was a person. _I asked suspiciously._

"I told you once that I had felt your star before I saw you?" _I nodded, remembering the night. _

"Well, I just felt the same star....but different." _He glanced at me then returned his gaze to the building._

"Remember that I had told you that I had never felt a star stronger that yours?" _I nodded again, afraid of what I was about to hear._

"Well, this star power was stronger than yours, but in a different way." 

Are you saying that there's someone else out there who is stronger than me? _I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. _

Now I know what I had seen in his eyes. Not surprise, but longing to know who that person was. He might of found the reason to stay on Earth, and the reason was not me.

Seiya, I'm sorry I ran away like that. You are fully capable of doing what you want. 

"Wha--, oh, what was that Serena?" _He hadn't even paid attention to me._

Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. 

__

With that I turned around and walked home. As I my feet padded softly against the concrete, as my body produced goose-bumps in response to the cool night air, I wondered if this person with the stronger star power was going to change my life in anyway. 


	3. Stranger

****

The Unknown Side of the Moon

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I wanna thank the people that have reviewed so far, silver_crescnet, CJ, Celeste-Chan (I get that you think its a good idea), "Smokey McPott" AKA Beth (luv your freaky sense of humor), kit, Sailor Venya, and Kayura87 and Meghanna Starsong (I totally understand) and redted95 (teddy, this is for you, italics are thoughts, k?), and Ariel (I know that you and teddy still have a bone to pick).

You have no idea what this means to me. I wanna thank each and every one of you. I'm gonna keep writing just for you guys.

Thanx a million times over.

On with the story...

-- ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Seiya)

__

Who was that? I've never felt such a powerful star power. I thought that the only person that could posses such magnitude was Serena? Who could this be? This person and Serena's power are the same...but different. Serena's power is great, but warm, friendly, while this person's is great, yes, but cold, and lonely. I think I even perceived jealousy. I've got to tell the others that there has been a slight change in plans. 

As he jogged back to our apartment_, I couldn't stop thinking of this power and the person this power belongs to. I couldn't help but try to imagine what this girl looks like. A girl? Yes, a girl, I could definitely feel feminine vibes. Was she anything like my Ondango? Did she have the same blue eyes, the same sun-kissed hair? Why am I doing this?? There I go again, comparing every girl I meet to Serena. Gosh Seiya, can't you get her out of your head???? You know that she can't and won't return your love, so why keep torturing yourself? GRRR! !! Speaking of Serena, did she go home? _He stopped_. I can't believe that I didn't walk her home. _He slowly began to proceed forward_, _deep in thought. _I had left without even noticing that Serena had gone. Maybe I'm not as hopelessly in love with her as I thought. _

But on the other hand, if this new all-powerful girl can take my mind of Serena, maybe she can keep me here. He pondered over this new possible ally and the possibility of falling for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Two Days Later, at the Crown Arcade)

The booths in which the Senshi were in were in an uproar. Questions, answers, and tempers were flaring non-stop. Some waved their hands; others just sat looking at the rest until someone finally spoke up:

"GUYS, EVERYONE, LET'S CALM DOWN! " The shy Sailor Mercury demanded. Since no one was used to hear Ami speak up so loud the room came to an instant silence.

"Now, that's better," she said calmly, returning to her seat. "Now, I think we should discuss this in an orderly fashion. If you want to speak, you will have to be quiet and respectful to anyone who has the floor."

Everyone was flabbergasted and shocked. Ami never took charge until she was fed up with the current situation. 

"Who wants to go first?" She asked looking around, at this, all the chatter began simultaneously once again.

"I give up." Ami murmured under her breath.

"I think that this _new_ person is not a good idea. We cannot risk the life of our Princess and of the rest of the Scouts." `Hakura. `

"I am gonna have to agree with Hakura on this one." `Michiru` No one was surprised at this.

"But I didn't feel an evil aura. Kind of like when I knew that you and Hakura weren't our enemies. Plus, I feel like I know this girl." Serena added puzzled. Her eyes suddenly lit up; "Seiya was there with me! He felt her too! Didn't you Seiya?" Serena asked and turned to face him.

"Wha--what?" Seiya was suddenly aware that everyone was watching him. He had not been paying attention to anything that had been going on. His mind was in an other place, trying to imagine who this new person was.

"I told the others that you were there with me that night and that you felt her power too." `Serena`

Darien looked at them suspiciously. _"That night?" What did she mean? How come she hadn't told anyone that he had been there with him? I'm gonna have a little talk with Serena later today._

"Yes, I was there. I did feel her presence, and like Serena, I didn't feel anything evil." As he spoke, he never met anyone's eyes, they never left the tiled floor.

"See! See!! I told you guys. There's nothing to be worried with. She's going to turn up and then you'll see that I was right all along!"

"Oh get off your high horse Serena!!!" Rei retorted. Rei was always irritated when Serena thought she was right. _Its true that Serena is our Princess, but does she always has to be a butt-munch?_

Serena just glanced at Rei and gave her a great big shrug. _She must be PMSing. (_Thanx to Aidan for giving me the idea of PMS.) 

"I believe that Serena might be on to something." Spoke up the quiet Senshi of Saturn. Everyone turned to Hotaru_. _Being as shy as she was, she immediately turned an interesting shade of red. She cleared her throat with a quick cough and spoke up, "I was just thinking, what if this new girl was like you guys were?" She looked at Hakura and Michiru, they apparently didn't understand. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When you guys first showed up, the inner scouts did not know if you guys were allies or enemies. And if what I've been told is true, then the inners felt threatened by your presence, but Serena never felt that way. Am I right?" She looked around at 12 faces and the one face of the future king they had become so familiar to her.

All heads nodded their heads, but they still had a blank look on their faces. 

"I just thought that maybe, just maybe; this could be the same situation?" 

All the Senshi looked at each other. How can they be so suspicious? Why did they distrust everyone anyone new? Because they have learned not to trust anyone until they had proven themselves. They couldn't risk the life of their princess. She was too valuable to them. She wasn't the brightest person, but she had the biggest heart in the entire galaxy, capable of loving, forgiving, and feeling compassion for the vilest creature in the universe.

That's the reason why they did not trust anyone, but one thing they could always count on, was Serena's judgment of people. How come they had not seen it before? They, the oldest and wisest of the group, had been taught a lesson by a young teenage girl.

They all voiced their agreement unanimously; they would treat this girl as an ally. That is, if they ever met her.

As the groups of friends were preparing to leave, a tall, fair-skinned girl with dark hair and blue eyes entered the arcade.

__

There it is again, that strange pulsing of my veins. Serena looked up desperately in order to see whom this person was. 

Seiya felt her before he saw her. He glanced at the door as he saw the girl walk in, but as soon as he saw her, the power faded. _Could that girl be the one? No, no _he shook his head, _if it had been her, I would still be able to feel this power, but it's gone again. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _

At once, she caught the eye of every guy in the room, including Darien. But her eyes did not meet Darien's or Taiki's or Yaten's, but Seiya's. She didn't smile, she didn't scowl, she simply looked at him and proceeded forward, not faltering a step. 

Is that her? That girl that walked in, I felt it when she walked in, but now its gone. How can that be, I'm sure I felt her again. As the girl walked over to a nearby booth and sat down, Serena followed her every move.

__

Oh Kayo Sama! There they are, all of the Senshi, and I'm quite sure that my sister felt me. Good thing I learned to control this "pager." Now, if my studies are correct, they will walk over and greet me out of curiosity. She picked up the menu in front of her and gave it a glance, not really wanting to order anything. 

As if on cue, Serena walked over to her and stopped beside the girl's seat.

"Konichiwa!" Serena greeted the female stranger, the rest of her "gang" not far behind. 

The girl raised her azure eyes and smiled in spite of herself. Seiya, who couldn't take his eyes off the mystery girl, melted as she smiled. "Hello."

"I couldn't help but notice that I've never seen you before here in the arcade. Are you new around here?" Serena asked boldly.

"Uhh, yes, I am, quite frankly. But how do you know that I'm new? You could've just missed me. Tokyo is a large city after all."

"No, I knew you were new because you picked up the menu, and here, if you pick up a menu, it means you're new." Serena gave her a giant smile.

"Oh. OH! Yes, like I said, I am new." The girl placed the menu back on the table quite sheepishly. Sorry, she mouthed. _Gosh Amira_! _What happened to the low profile? You had to go and make a stupid mistake like that_! _How could your studies miss a detail like that? _Amira scolded herself for her stupidity.

"It's ok. Oh, by the way, my name is Serena." She lifted her hand; Amira rose from her seat and shook it. "My name is Amira." As the girl's stood next to each other, Darien felt a sense of Deja Vu. He had seen them together like that, but where?

__

*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but school is a hassle. And since there's only 34 more days of school left, the teachers are working our butts off. 

But 'nyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I don't think it's as good as the previous two, but I tried my hardest. 

I want to tell you that on April 10, 2002, the Greenville High School Choirs went to UIL competition and this is what we made.

Tenor/ Bass Choir (Varsity) 1 in Concert, 2 in Sight-reading

Girl's Choir [Belle Chanson] (Non-Varsity) 1 in Concert, [not sure in Sight-reading]

Mixed Choir [A cappella] (Varsity) 1 in Concert, 1 in Sight-reading. 

Congrats to all the choirs and the members and to our director, Mike Brock. 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ! ! ! 

-- ^_~


	4. Neonemesis

****

The Unknown Side of the Moon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. I hope this story isn't too boring for you. Oh, and to silver_crescent, about your question, Andrew will show up eventually, don't worry, unless u don't want him to? 

I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna try to make the other chapters longer and have more descriptions in them and try to give Ami a larger part. 

'nyway, enjoy,

--^_~

p.s.

signifies flash back, signifies return to reality. -- ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 4

As Darien stood there gawking at the two girls, he was suddenly overcome with a great headache. The pain began at his temples, he reached to his temples and began to massage them softly, hoping that the pain would cease, but then the pain intensifyed as he cradled his head was he doubled over with pain. 

__

Bloody hell! _I've never felt such pain before_! _I feel as if my whole head is about to explode! _With each passing second the pain grew, and grew and grew. The blood pumping from his heart rushed through his veins speeding into the brain, causing greater pain still. Darien clutched at his head violently, like a mad man, his nerves of steel melting to a puddle of water. When Darien thought his short life had come to an end....the pain ceased.

As he opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed that he had closed, he saw that he was no longer in the Crown Arcade. The familiar booths and counters had been replaced by a garden of red roses. The familiar scent of the roses sent Darien wheeling headlong into a memory buried in the deepest recesses of his mind, where all the memories of his past life were kept until some powerful force dug them out of their long forgotten grave.

He knew where he was. He had been here, wherever _here _was. This place was familiar, but it gave him the impression that it was eons ago. He found his way out of the maze-like garden easily enough, which didn't surprise him. Once he stepped out of the garden, his eyes where assaulted with various kinds of bright lights that sparkle and glimmered, but behind all this, he was able to make out he faint outline of a palace. He raised his arm to cover his eyes and found that he had accomplished this simple deed with the help of a cape. _A cape? Why am I wearing a cape? _

He glanced down at his attire and no longer saw the black button-down shirt. In its place was a breast-plate belonging to his old armor. His khaki slacks were replaced by black pants and his feet were adorned with black, shining boots. The cape, which had aided his eyes, was a deep red color on the inside and jet black on the outside. 

__

Whoa! This is what I used to wear whenever there was a special occasion at the Moon Palace! At this, more memories came bubbling up to the surface, the first time he had seen Serena, the night he and she had professed their love for one another, the night that Metallia had attacked, which was the night that the Queen had put them to sleep. 

The opaque palace that stood before him was enormous! Darien couldn't believe how humongous the palace was. As he walked closer to the edifice, it became more definite in shape. The closer he got, he noticed that it was bustling with activity. Everywhere he saw, maids and servants and Senshi running about.

When he finally built up his courage and when his curiosity got the better of him, he walked into the palace. And what a sight he saw! Everywhere he saw, there maids dragging pails of hot water to the Queen's room. (He assumed this because he had overheard that the Queen was due to give birth in a few hours.) Towels were being carried by heaps up to the upper part of the palace. The anteroom, which was the first room when one walked in, was filled with all of the Senshi. They stood in a circle with joined hands and eyes closed, and their planet's energy shrouding them in a cloud of mist.

It seemed that the entire palace was waiting the arrival of the new princess. He roamed around, soaking in the familiar sight. _Was this the day Serena was born? _He wondered to himself as he made his way up to the Queen's bedchambers. 

__

Hhhmm, I would think someone would notice me just roaming around? He asked himself as he climbed the winding staircase._ Maybe they're just too busy with the royal birth._ He nodded. _Yeah, that's the reason, they're just too busy. _

After what seemed like a million flights of stairs, he finally reached Queen Serenity's room. It seemed to him that he wasn't the only one who wanted to see the child take her first breath. The entire room was filled with royalty, servants, doctors and the new child's guardian, who wasn't more than a kitten himself and black as the night that enveloped the entire scene. 

But the person that caught Darien's eye was a little boy dressed in a similar fashion as he was, but this boy was no more than 5 years old. He studied the kid intensely. He had seen that mass of black hair before, those dark blue eyes, and the way the child unconsciously lifted his chin slightly, meaning that he was interested in what was going around him.

Then suddenly, it came to him. It was HIM at that age. _OMG_! _That's me_! He arched his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that he was looking at himself. 

Darien suddenly became aware of the queen's harbored breathing. "The baby's almost here mistress." The midwife stooping in front of the queen encouraged on. "Just one more big push." 

At this, the queen took to a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Her face and scalp were red, her silver hair was drenched with sweat, but relief flooded her face as the baby gave a lusty wail. Queen Serenity shone with pleasure, _My first born daughter. You will be a strong leader, although you will never be queen. _She smiled regretfully as the child was wrapped in the royal blanket. As she gazed at her daughter lovingly, the child's hand wrapped around her mother's finger possessively. 

__

Darien could her the queen's thoughts for some reason. _What? What did she mean that she "will never be queen?" Isn't that Serena? Last time I checked, Serena was still future queen? _Darien looked at everyone with bewilderment. Everyone seemed to know what was going on, everyone but him. 

Then he heard the royal historian talk to little Darien and to his manservant. 

"I'm sorry Prince Endyminion. We thought that this child was going to be the heiress to the throne. But unfortunately, she was born under the new moon, which means that she will not be queen, and she will not be your future wife." 

Prince Endyminion nodded his head. He hadn't understood anything, but he had learned early in his short life that if he just nodded, he could fool grown-ups into believing that he had understood everything that had happened.

Meanwhile, Darien couldn't believe what he had heard. Serena had an older sister! He returned his gaze back to the child which the queen cradled in her arms. As he tried to make since of it all, he could feel the power of the Senshi growing steadily with each passing second. 

The power was so great that it crackled around the entire palace. When he thought that it could not possibly grow anymore, it paused. 

Downstairs the Senshi had reached the end of their power. They slowly opened their eyes and one by one, they whispered the name of their planets.

"Mercury,...Venus...Mars...Jupiter...Saturn...Uranus...Neptune....Pluto." When it was said, the cloud of power that had been shrouding them, lifted into the air and floated towards the queen's room. Once it had found who it was looking for, the powerful cloud was absorbed into the newborn. 

"May our power be your power." They all chanted together. 

__

It is done. My child, you are ready. 

"Darien? Daaaarrrriiiiieeeennnn??" He heard his name being called out. He turned and turned, but couldn't see who it was. Then abruptly, the horrible headache began again. As the ringing in his ears grew, and the pain he felt grew, when he thought that he couldn't take it any more, it ceased. 

He jerked his eyes open and looked around. He was back in the diner. All of the Senshi were looking at him strangely. 

"Are you okay?" Amira asked worriedly. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I think I am." He stammered nervously. "I'm fine." _What the hell was that all about?? _

"Anyway. Amira, would you like to join us?" Serena asked turning her attention back to her new friend. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to get home and feed my cat." _At least that much is true. Poor Hoshi, he's going to kill me. _"Plus, I don't know who everyone is yet."

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry! Where are my manners?" 

"You don't have any." Rei retorted. 

"REI!"

"I'm sorry, Rei can be a pain in the butt." _Not as much as you, _Rei thought to herself.

"So, that's Rei?" Amira asked, pointing at the fuming girl. 

Serena nodded. "And, this is my boyfriend, Darien." She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. 

"Hi," he said half-silently. 

"And," she went on. "This is Ami, she's super smart." Ami blushed a deep red as she shook her hand. "And this is Mina." Mina burst forth from the crowd and gave Amira a gigantic hug. 

"Hello there, I'm Mina. Welcome." Amira couldn't help but laugh. _She likes meeting new people._

"This girl is Lita, she's the best cook in the world, and she's super strong."

"SERENA!" 

"Oops, sorry, hehe."

__

Super strong is she? We'll see about that.

"These two are Hakura and Michiru, they and Setsuna, her" she pointed to the exotic beauty beside them, "are the oldest. Besides Darien that is." 

"Hello, nice to meet you." The three girls answered simultaneously. Amira just nodded her head. She already knew everyone, but it wouldn't kill her to have a formal introduction. 

"This beautiful young girl," she said, looking straight at the Senshi of Saturn, "Is Hotaru." 

"Hey." Hotaru said, without raising her gaze.

"Last, but definitely not least, these are the Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten."

All three guys stood up and rushed to her. Taiki and Yaten each took one of her hands and kissed it. Now it was Amira's turn to blush. Seiya, waited until the other's were done and crossed the room. He stopped in front of Amira.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before he lifted his head, he whispered in her ear, "Welcome." His breath tickled her neck as he gave her such a welcome. 

__

OMG, he kissed me! _That is not good, I'm not suppose to get involved with anyone_.

Little did Amira know was that Seiya was being the flirt that he is. The only girl in his head was the new ally. 

"Now will you join us?" Serena urged on.

"No, I'm sorry, like I said, I have to get home. I'm sorry." She gathered her stuff and walked out the door. Before she left, she stopped, turned and said, "Thank you so much for making me feel welcomed. I'll see you guys around, I hope."

With that she left them. Minutes later, the rest of the "gang" went their separate ways.

******* 

__

If my calculations are correct, our new enemy should be already here. Kayo Sama, help us. Amira looked anxiously into the bright, neon sky. 

*******

__

Those Senshi will pay for what they did to my beloved. Believe me, they will not escape me, there's no escaping me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Master, we have arrived on planet Earth. Our location has been hidden from the most sophisticated surveillance devices. We are monitoring the all of the forms of communication. There's no way that anyone knows that we are here." The warrior bowed to indicate that she had finished her report.

"Excellent, excellent. I want everyone of you to began locating the Senshi, I want to know everything. What they eat, what they were, what powers they posses, who they spend the most time with, EVERYTHING! I want a report every time you find something new about them."

The warrior made a mental note, and bowed, "Yes, sir, whatever you wish master."

"You're dismissed." With a quick flick of the wrist, he dismissed one of his generals.

__

Yes, they will pay. Do not worry my love, your death shall be avenged.

*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

So what did u think? Did I have enough descriptions? Do the chapters still need to be longer? Or do u want them longer still? Any suggestions? Do you think you know who the new enemy is?

Tell me what you think in your review. Just click on the little button that reads "click here to review."

-- ^_~ 


	5. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE

****

The Unknown Side of the Moon

Author's Special note #2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi guys.

Wanted to tell ya that school is almost over, but like I said, no more story until I have 32 reviews. And, so u know, I tend to keep my promises. So get to reviewing. 

School lets out May 30th, but I have already started on my next chapter, but like I said, if u wanna read it, u have to review. I know I'm being mean, but I have to do this in order to insure that I'm doing this for a good reason. 

Anyway, although I said there were gonna be more chapters after school got out, I got to take that back cus I started working and I have summer school and I have volunteer hours to do at the hospital, but I'll try to write as often as possible, but like I said, no more story to I get reviews, k?

Anyway, enjoy your summer, hope to see your reviews real soon,

--^_~


End file.
